


Testing a Theory

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hears about Mickey's redhead confession. Veronica suggests watching a little show called Homeland to see if it's for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing a Theory

Kevin is filling a glass of a new amber ale when he remembers. After he hands the beer off to the guy who ordered it, he stands in front of Ian, who's been quietly writing in a notebook, waiting for Lip.

"Hey, Ian," Kevin says. Ian looks up, eyebrows raised. "I ever tell you about the time Mickey was in here while you were away?" 

When Kevin finishes recounting his story, Ian is equal parts disgusted and amused. 

"Bullshit," Ian says. "He was drunk and he was clearly talking about me."

"I don't know, man, he sounded like he'd given it some thought. And he did fuck that chick."

Ian shudders. "Whatever, it's not like I can ask him about it. He'd probably kill me. " Ian laughs. "And he'd _definitely_ kill you for telling me."

Veronica sidles up to Kevin at the bar, kissing him on the cheek. "Who's killing my husband?"

"Mickey," Kevin says, putting his arm around his wife. "For spilling the beans about his redhead fetish."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Veronica shudders, too. "God, that was gross. And you made  _me_ clean the bathroom!" She hits Kevin on the hip. 

Kevin rolls his eyes. "It was your turn." He turns back to Ian. "You can find out, ya know."

Ian's brows knit together. "How?"

"You just gotta dangle another ginger in front of him. See what comes up." 

"How the fuck would I do that? He's never stepping foot in the Fairy Tale again."

"I know! You guys premium cable?" Veronica asks.

"Not that we pay for."

"Only morons pay for TV," Kevin says.

Veronica nods. "Whatever, doesn't matter how you have it. There's a show you should watch."

***

When Mickey gets home that night, Ian's waiting for him in the bedroom. The laptop he snagged from the last "moving" job is open in Ian's lap, and Mickey hears the sound of screaming and gunfire coming from it.

He leans over the bed, pulling his tie loose. "Whatcha watching?"

"TV show Veronica told me about." Ian doesn't look up. "There's Chinese in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Mickey throws his tie at Ian's head before going into the kitchen to make himself a plate. When he comes back into the bedroom with a dish of pork fried rice, he has to poke Ian in the arm to get him to make room. After a few minutes of watching a put-together blonde woman he vaguely recognizes run around in an expensive suit, Mickey elbows Ian. "What's this shit called?"

"Homeland," Ian tells him. He pauses the video. "It's about a CIA agent who's convinced a marine who's just come home after being a prisoner of war for years has actually been turned into a terrorist."

"So it's a comedy," Mickey says, smiling. 

Ian rolls his eyes. "It's really fucking good, actually. You mind?" He gestures back to the computer.

Mickey watches Ian watch the show for a minute, enjoying how hard he's paying attention to the action on screen. Eventually Mickey turns to watch himself.

The focus shifts from the blonde woman to a man and woman at home. "Who are they?"

"That's Brody, the marine who might be a terrorist. And that's his wife."

Mickey interrupts a few more times to ask who people are, until he feels as caught up as Ian. When the episode ends, Ian raises his eyebrows at Mickey, finger hovering over playing the next episode. Mickey encourages him with a nod, and they pass two hours watching more episodes. 

When the second one ends, Ian's ready to keep watching. The show can get a little slow in the middle sometimes, but always wraps with five minutes of frenzied action and a totally infuriating cliffhanger. But before he can click next, Mickey's closing the laptop and setting it on the floor next to the bed.

"Mick, wha--" Ian's question is cut off when he finds himself with a lapful of Mickey. "Oh," he says.

Mickey grins wickedly before leaning down and pressing his lips to Ian's. He slides his fingers under the hem of Ian's shirt and runs his hands up Ian's chest. Ian reciprocates, putting his own hands up the back of Mickey's tee and running his thumbs up and down along Mickey's spine.

The kissing is already leaving Mickey gasping, grinding down onto Ian's lap. Ian grins into Mickey's mouth, pulling away to lift Mickey's shirt off. Mickey does the same for Ian, then goes immediately for his fly, unzipping it and sliding his hand inside Ian's underwear.

Mickey leans back down to suck on Ian's neck, making Ian groan. Then Ian finds himself laughing. "What got into you, huh?"

Mickey pulls back, slowing the movement of his hand. He looks at Ian. "You complaining?"

"No, I just want to know what I did to make you so fucking horny all of a sudden."

If Ian hadn't been looking for it he might have missed the brief flash of embarrassment in Mickey's eyes before he kissed him again. Mickey slid his tongue along Ian's and started jerking him off again, faster this time. Ian runs his hand along Mickey's chest, tracing the Mickey's collarbone with his fingertips. He pushes back against Mickey, stilling the hand on his cock.

Mickey bites his lip, confused. "What?"

"What turned you on? All the men in uniform?"

Using the hand that had just been jerking Ian off, Mickey slaps Ian's chest. "Fuck you."

Ian starts unbuttoning Mickey's jeans, while Mickey eyes him suspiciously. "Okay, not that. Was it Saul? I thought I was the one with the daddy issues."

"I'm not even gonna respond to that shit."

Ian wiggles out of his pants and Mickey sits up to maneuver himself out of his own. Both naked, they press back together and start kissing again. Ian takes both of them into his hands and starts slowly jerking them off together. Mickey is breathing hard, hips moving seemingly out of his control. When Ian runs his thumb over the head of Mickey's dick, Mickey pulls back, gasping. "Fuck," he says reverently, pressing his forehead to Ian's. "You gonna fuck me sometime today?"

"Mmm, maybe." Ian thrusts up against Mickey, making him moan.

"Maybe? Fuck you." But the words have no heat to them, not with Mickey sweating and practically writhing on top of Ian.

"Maybe if you tell me  _why_ you want me to fuck you," Ian says into Mickey's ear. He runs his free hand over Mickey's ass, trailing two fingers down his crack.

"I need a reason?" Mickey asks, arching his back against Ian's touch. He looks desperate, but Ian's not sure he has him on the ropes quite yet.

"I think you have one. You're just not telling me." Ian pulls his hand back and sucks the two fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his tongue. Mickey's tongue develops a mind of his own, slipping out of his mouth, mimicking Ian's movements unconsciously. When Ian feels he's got his fingers good and wet, he pulls them out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop. Mickey's mouth is on his the second they're free, replacing them with his tongue just as Ian pressing his fingers against Mickey's hole.

"Fuck, fuck," Mickey gasps against Ian's mouth. Ian pushes in gently and watches as Mickey's eyes practically roll back into his head.

"Tell me," Ian says, biting Mickey's lower lip. He pulls his fingers back out and leans back out of Mickey's reach. Mickey looks betrayed.

"What is your  _fucking problem_ , Gallagher?"

"I know what it is, but I want you to say it." Ian grins wickedly, waiting patiently for Mickey to crack.

Mickey glares at Ian for a few seconds before throwing his head back and groaning in frustration. "Fine. That redheaded nightmare is fucking hot. That what you wanted to hear?"

Ian doesn't answer, just flips Mickey onto his back. Ian hovers over Mickey, smiling widely. "Was that so hard?" Mickey groans.

"You're gonna hold this over me for fuckin' ever, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I stuck the landing here. I think I need a beta! :/ 
> 
> Check me out over on tumblr at onlysmallfic. Also, you should totally watch Homeland if you like cute redheads.


End file.
